A Long Time Coming
by 73stargazer
Summary: Sequel to " Closing the Book". Takes place around 2363. After years apart, Picard and Beverly are finally able to be together as a family.
"Is your dinner alright?" Picard inquires in concern, watching Beverly push asparagus around her plate.

Glancing up and across the table on the balcony of their suite, Beverly smiles assuringly. "Yes. Dinner is delicious."

"You're awfully quiet this evening. What's wrong?" asks Picard concernedly, observing as Beverly lifts a forkful of fish to her lips.

Taking a bite, Beverly meets his gaze. "Nothing's wrong, dear. I guess…I suppose I feel a little guilty that we're here without Wesley."

Smiling in understanding, Picard takes a small sip of his wine before setting his glass on the table. "Beverly, we haven't had a vacation together since our honeymoon three years ago As much as I want to see Wesley, we need this time together, too."

Nodding, Beverly physically relaxes. "You're right, honey. I'm glad we're here."

Picard had arranged shore leave for the two of them on Risa. It had been the first time they had taken a vacation together without Beverly's thirteen year-old son, Wesley, since they had gotten married three years ago. Most of their shore leave is spent travelling to visit one another, depending on where Picard's ship, the _Stargazer_ , is deployed. Beverly simply feels bad because her son only sees his stepfather every few months, and she feels as if they are depriving him of that much needed time now while she and Jean-Luc are having a romantic get-away. However, she recognizes that her husband is right and that when they spend so much time apart, it's important they take time to devote solely to each other.

"Well, I have some news that I've been saving for the occasion," confesses Jean-Luc, hazel eyes sparkling mischievously at his wife from across the table.

Setting her fork on the table, Beverly gazes at him, intrigued. "What news?"

Beaming, Jean-Luc reaches over to take her hand over the table. "I've got the _Enterprise_ , love."

Eyes widening, Beverly's lips part in stunned realization. "Oh, Jean-Luc! You're serious?"

Grinning, Jean-Luc squeezes Beverly's hand over the table. "It was approved a couple weeks ago, but I wanted to wait to tell you so we could celebrate."

Hand covering her lips, Beverly is absolutely elated. "Oh, Jean-Luc! This is wonderful! Oh, honey, congratulations! The brand new flagship of the Federation!" Beverly leans over the table to peck Jean-Luc's lips, cupping the side of his face. "I'm so proud of you, love."

Cupping her cheek, Jean-Luc presses his lips to hers. "Our dream is finally coming true, cherie. We can finally be together. This new Galaxy-class starship, we can build a family and pursue our careers together."

Letting her hand slide down, Beverly slowly resumes her seat, smiling. "After all this time, it's….wow. Jean-Luc, I'm just thrilled."

Lifting his wine glass to his lips, Jean-Luc observes the sparkle in his wife's eyes, her radiance and elation and he wonders if he's ever been this happy. "She'll be ready next year."

Abandoning her dinner, Beverly is happy and excited to finish her meal. "I can't wait!"

Setting his wine glass back down on the table, Jean-Luc stares at his wife suggestively "So, now that we've got the _Enterprise_ , may we have a baby?"

Unable to contain a grin, Beverly laughs, reaching for her wine glass. "Jean-Luc! We won't be on the _Enterprise_ until next year!"

Smirking, Jean-Luc watches Beverly sip her wine. " Yes, that's perfect. I reckon we start now we'll have a little baby to bring aboard with us."

Staring into his hazel eyes, Beverly knows her husband is serious. They had spent five years together but living apart. They had dated for two years before they had married three years ago in a small, private ceremony on Earth. For three years they had been attempting to find an ideal situation in which they could balance their careers and family. Picard had been willing to give up his commission of the _Stargazer_ and take a desk job on Earth, or have them transfer somewhere else. He had been willing to do anything if it would mean he and Beverly and Wesley could be united. Two years ago he had even been offered a job to head Starfleet Academy, and Beverly had made him decline. Beverly always insisted that Picard would not be happy behind a desk in San Francisco, or manning some distant starbase. Picard, she had maintained, belonged exploring the vast unknown. Beverly had been adamant that she would not be responsible for derailing Picard's career in command, not wanting him to ever resent her or their family. So, they had patiently waited, waited for a time and a place where they could serve together and raise Wesley. It had been tremendously difficult, and Picard had confessed from the start that he desired to have children together. Beverly had not wanted to bring any more children into their difficult situation, telling Jean-Luc that when their situation stabilized and they were together they could have a baby. So now, after five years together, it finally seems as if everything is falling into place.

Growing earnest, Jean-Luc exhales. "Please, Beverly. We've waited patiently, so long. I can't wait a day longer. Please?"

Smiling warmly, Beverly reaches across the table for Jean-Luc hand. "Alright, love. Let's try for a baby."

Jumping out of his chair, Jean-Luc nearly leaps over to Beverly's side, tugging her up out of her seat.

Giggling, Beverly steadies herself as Jean-Luc sweeps her up and into his arms. "You don't want dessert, dear?"

"Later," chuckles Jean-Luc, ushering Beverly in to the suite through the door.

"My, you don't waste a minute, do you, Captain?" teases Beverly, snaking her arms around Jean-Luc back, slowing his trajectory to the bedroom in the suite.

Smirking against her lips, Jean-Luc grips Beverly's hips. "I'm sorry, my love. We've just been waiting for this for so long and I'm rather excited."

"I am, too." Beverly sucks his bottom lip, her hands trailing down his backside. "I can't wait to tell Wesley, too. But, we've got four days alone on Risa, and we've been looking forward to this for months. Let's savour this."

Inhaling deeply, Jean-Luc kisses her nose. "You're right, cherie. I love you so much."

Closing her eyes, Beverly sighs in contentment. This moment had been such a long time coming. "I love you. Thank you. I couldn't be happier."


End file.
